Hitherto, when transporting risk loads which can be broken, crash or damage, such as bottles and articles of glass or other materials, or any other risk articles, and which usually are transported on pallets, bubbles plastic trips are used to independently surround the articles and relatively avoid that these loads be damaged by collision when are transported.
Balloons or air bags made of relatively resistant plastic have also been used introducing them between the loads to reduce the risk of damage of the loads by collision when transported.
However, the use of said bubbles plastic strips and air bags have the risk of leave the loads without protection, mainly by the changes of temperature and height above sea level, to which the loads are subjected to during its transportation, which may cause that the balloons and air bags unduly inflate or deflate to inconvenient limits and consequently do not suitable protect the load, causing breaking, crashing or damaging thereof.
Furthermore, the plastic air bags have to be produced in several dimensions because they cannot be graduated to be adjusted to diverse spaces between the loads without losing their inflation condition to resist collisions between the loads.